1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cigarette packaging and, more particularly, to combined cigarettes and associated method of packaging.
2. Prior Art
Over the past years, the price of tobacco and tobacco-related products has greatly increased. This is due both to general market trends and an attempt to discourage people from smoking excessively, due to the health risk related therewith. Unfortunately, people often find themselves lighting up a cigarette, but then not having enough time to finish the cigarette.
Presently, they are faced with the option of discarding the unfinished cigarette or saving it. Most people opt for discarding the unfinished cigarette because an unfinished cigarette tends to emit a foul odor, thus it is unpleasant to keep it on your person. When taking into consideration the price of cigarettes, it becomes obvious that this practice of discarding unfinished cigarettes can be quite costly to the consumer since they are paying for a product that they do not get to use.
Unfortunately, cigarettes are sold in uniform packs, which contain cigarettes all of the same size. The current form of cigarette packs also does not provide a method for packing differently sized cigarettes therein, should the need therefore arise. Thus, a consumer remains stuck with the decision to either throw away a partially smoked cigarette, or keep it on their person, and dealing with the odor associated therewith.
Accordingly, a need remains for combined cigarettes and associated packaging in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing combined cigarettes and packaging that is practical in design, convenient, provides money savings, and is convenient to use. The new method of producing and packaging cigarettes provides individuals with a convenient alternative to the standard cigarette. The smaller cigarettes can be consumed when one has limited time while larger ones can be consumed during leisure time, thus saving the user time and money by not having to waste their cigarettes.